The Battalion
Monolith "Power and determination can only get you so far; Strategy is the true key to victory." Due to Avatar's aloof nature, MONOLITH is often looked to as the leader of the Battalion. He is level-headed on and off the battlefield, and rarely gets over-emotional about things. He is loyal to The Avatar (as he was programmed to be), but sometimes will second-guess his commander's straightforward and obvious combat tactics. He is usually left to his own devices to keep the rest of the group in line, as The Avatar is only concerned with the Battalion when there is a battle to be fought. MONOLITH fancies himself an expert tactician, having scores plans from the ancient warlords and even Straxus himself to build upon. MONOLITH transforms into a large, heavily-armoured personnel carrier, which he uses to transport the Battalion, but more often to brutally run-down and crush his enemies. MONOLITH represents 'famine'; stone-cold and indifferent. Havoc (aka Havok) "War! Huh! Good god ya'll!" HAVOC is simply put, a rampaging war machine. He has little or no regard for life, transformer or otherwise, and really truely enjoys the thrill of the kill. Monolith is the only reason he remains in line most of the time, because he knows that Monolith speaks for The Avatar, and he fears The Avatar more than anything. The Avatar is the ONLY thing he fears. Off the battlefield (which is rare), HAVOC is obnoxious, loud-mouthed, and not too bright. When with his fellow Battalion members though, he at least attempts to be sociable. As a robot, his right arm is an infinite repeater rail-gun, capable of firing unlimited rounds of electro-magnetic energy 'shells' at his opponents. As a tank, is is armed with a massively destructive artillary cannon, and an enourmous array of hyper-velocity, armour-peircing missiles that usually end up shredding their target before they can even explode. If an enemy manages to avoid his ranged attacks, HAVOC is also skilled in the art of running down victims. He actually prefers this method, becase he gets to hear them scream as his massive treads crush the life out of them. In the Battalion, Havok represents war, for obvious reasons. Prominence "You are only postponing the inevitable by running... your destruction is not negotiable!" Arrogant, snobbish, and annoying; PROMINENCE is not someone you'd want as an ally -or- an enemy. Despises his lot in life, and would probably betray the other Battalion if it wasn't against his programming. Underneath his arrogant nature though, he maintains a secret hero-worship of The Avatar: able to inspire fear, and take out an entire legion on his own. An unstopable killing machine, cold and ruthless. It is unlikely that he will ever reach such a position, but it gives him reason to exist. It is because of this only that he actually follows orders, though he will often backtalk to Monolith. When he transforms, he is a sleek and powerful space fighter, capable of faster-than-light travel and armed with a vicious array of both air-to-ground and air-to-air missiles. PROMINENCE represents pestilence with his annoying, symbiotic nature. Flatline "There's a thin line between life and death. Me!" FLATLINE is the medic to The Avatar and his Disciples, and his work is never done. FLATLINE is quiet and rarely speaks. He keeps to himself most of the time and does what he is told, when he is told to do it. When he does speak, you would be wise to listen, for he is by far the most intelligent of the group. A fact he often makes clear with his profound conclusions and problem-solving skills. As a robot, FLATLINE has enough firepower to provide coverfire to a downed comrade, but little else. His true skill lies in constructing all manner of traps, devices, and lethal weaponry to aid The Avatar. As a jeep, he is large enough to hold another one of the Battalion and carry them to relative safety. FLATLINE represents Death, because in most cases, he is the only reason the Battalion stay alive. History See The Avatar TP Notes * Phantom played the 2nd most awesomest TP character ever: Flatline! * Cope (another former Galvatron) played Monolith * Parsec/Maverick/Lavi played Prominence * Hazard played Havoc